


Solangelo - You know you want it.

by Szarka7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically everything leading up to solangelo first time, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kayla totally ships it, M/M, Making Out, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Appreciation, Nico takes Will on vacation because they both deserve it, Percy and Jason are overprotective older brothers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Tension, They are both over 18 in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarka7/pseuds/Szarka7
Summary: “I love you too, Nic” Apollo’s son said after backing away from his boyfriend’s face. “Gods, if I could only show you how much…” he said, sighing at the thought.“Do it.” Stated Nico, with fire in his eyes. “Show me.” He whispered, bringing Will’s face back down, getting closer to the soft lips, only to stop right in front of them. Di Angelo let out a breath, calming himself down, allowing his boyfriend be the one to close the distance between them. Will’s hands shivered, as he did so, slowly tasting the other boy’s mouth. Nico responded to the touch by curling his fingers in the blonde hair, and breathing deeply through the nose, instinctively knowing that his mouth might be too occupied to do so for a while.***Nico leaves the camp for a month, and Will is longing to be with him. Fortunately, his boyfriend has planned something to cheer him up.Boys need to establish where they stand in a relationship, and find a way to get some alone time.There's lots of love, deep talks, and unresolved sexual tension - at least until...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. I missed you

They didn’t need to be dating long for Will to know, that Nico was someone with whom he could spend every minute of every day. He was a bit weirded out by this thought, at first. Because honestly - if they were able to be together all the time, wouldn’t they need a break once in a while? Just to experience something on their own and then share it with each other later?

Yes, Will thought that’d probably be the case. Them being ok with staying apart when they chose to. But it was also where the problem laid – not being able to choose the “when” and “for how long”. Even since the very beginning of two boys’ relationship, it never seemed to be about “just them” for longer than a few moments stolen in between time spent on missions, Will’s responsibilities in the infirmary, training new demigods and Nico helping Hazel out with problems in New Rome. Will was obviously proud of his significant other for being a hero amongst the “seven chosen ones”, but he also couldn’t ignore a tingling feeling of jealousy, that appeared every time Hades’ son had been sent somewhere with them. He knew it was wrong. But the fact that they all got to spent more time with him than his own boyfriend wasn’t quite right as well, was it?

Still, even despite those unpleasant thoughts Apollo’s son was sometimes having, being with Nico had been the best thing that has ever happened to him. Any moment shared with the dark-haired boy lifted up his spirits like nothing else – whether it was a short glance from above a morning cup of coffee (the one that seemed to say “You know I feel even more like death this early, so don’t try to talk to me, but I’m happy to see you”), short laughs caused by some of Will’s jokes when they were in public, and belly loud ones they both experienced while curled up in blankets on the floor of Hades’ cabin, with another weird movie no one heard about playing on the computer.

Obviously, not everything was always perfect. Any demigod’s life isn’t easy, but Nico went through so many awful things, that it couldn’t have been justified even by being one of them. Getting abandoned by one parent and separated from the other, years spent in delirious dream of Hotel Lotos, constantly running away from monsters with his sister, and finally getting found by Percy and Annabeth - only to get his heart broken again, by Bianca’s death... Those things left scars worse than any sword cuts Solace had ever seen. Will didn’t blame Percy or Ann for anything that happened – and he knew Nico didn’t really believe it was their fault either – but even trying to imagine what the boy felt at the time made him want to cry. And he couldn’t. Not now. Because it was yet another thing that changed due to his feelings towards Nico – Apollo’s son needed to be stronger. Stronger in ways he never imagined himself to be able to, due to his emotional and worrying nature. With Nic he couldn’t always show how sorry he was for everything that happened to the other boy. He couldn’t fall into this deep hole of trying to comprehend overcoming such terrible past every time they talked about something from that period. All simply because Hades' son didn’t need it. At least not always.

It felt unnatural at first, not doing all of that – as if he wasn’t acknowledging _enough_ of the situation to call himself a good boyfriend. It had also caused most of the fights they had back then. They usually ended with Nico shouting at Will that he didn’t need his pity, and the other boy not knowing what he had done wrong, since it seemed justified to show how much he cared, wanting to understand what di Angelo went through.

Despite those problems, they eventually came to an agreement. Step by step, slowly and steady, yet by raising voices more than once – two boys started to really see each other, eventually settling for a compromise of Nico being more open to the idea of being somewhat vulnerable around Will, and Will understanding Nico more than anything needed to be shown that it was going to be fine. Not perfect, not always easy – but normal, with a real idea of a bright future ahead of them.

Solace was surprised by just how much it felt _right_ when he comforted the other boy not by saying only “That was awful, so it’s okay to cry”, but also adding “It’s going to be better tomorrow”, and with these few words not letting them dwell too much on the past, making it possible to move forward. He knew it wasn’t even half of the strength Hades’ son needed to make it through his life, and not fully disappear into the darkness surrounding him back then, but Solace felt proud of himself for not giving fully into his own emotions during hard times, making them a little less painful for his boyfriend.

But to say Will was the only one taking initiative in their relationship, would be a lie. When Apollo’s son seemed to be the one to establish new boundaries of where they were standing with certain things, Nico has always been the one to fully explore and make them feel natural. For example – it took him no longer than a few days, after opening up to Will and showing a bit of his more vulnerable side, to start comforting his boyfriend after something stressful had happened to him, by approaching with the idea of sharing emotions – something he had never done before. 

Finally, there were all those kisses young di Angelo placed on Will’s lips goodnight, each time the healer got back late from a tiring shift. Short pecks acknowledging Solace’s weary state seemed to cause wonders to his body – lifting all the weight of a tiring day from his shoulders. Somehow they felt more unique every time they became less special, by slowly becoming a ritual, and therefore something they both have secretly wanted for ages – stability. That sense of a permanence you can always come back to, from which the concept of a _home_ is made entirely – it made those kisses different.

To be honest, all of them were. Each with its own purpose, filling up a part of this new space they built for themselves over the past three years. And Will loved every single one of them.

He loved the reassuring kisses placed on Nico’s forehead anytime his boyfriend got self-conscious or doubtful. Adored to let his thoughts wander back to one time, when they were laying down by the lake, falling asleep in each other’s arms - and di Angelo, almost subconsciously, took the other boy’s hand to gently brush it with his lips. Or to the moment when Nic initiated to kiss _him_ for the first time, instead of other way around. Hell, he even loved those sloppy, out of sync attempts at making out in the beginning of their relationship, that Nico hated to come back to for being awkward. But Will cherished them just as much as the soft, loving kisses shared in those rare moments when they both had been able to find themselves free of responsibilities for the evening – too tired to talk, or do anything more than let each other know how much they appreciated to just _be there._

Because all of it played equally important part in letting them become what they’re now, and held a special place in Will’s heart – one that couldn’t be replaced, no matter how good they started to be at making-out in infirmary’s closet. Or in the woods. Or on the bed in cabin 13…

God, the thought of those times alone was making him feel abashed. With not much time for themselves, all they got was catching each other during breaks in between activities. Will definitely wasn’t opposed to taking those small chances of being together in such way, even if the circumstances often made them hustle – both in case someone might walk on them and because they didn’t have much time anyway – but it still seemed… not right. Not entirely anyway.

As much as Apollo’s son liked the rush of adrenaline that accompanied their quick make-out sessions, and loving kisses shared between two tired boys in the evening, Will couldn’t stop himself from wondering how would it feel to combine the two, and give Nico all the love and attention he deserved.

***

The sun was already setting, when Nico came back from a month-long mission in the Underworld. He had been checking on some shady dead characters for his father. It sounded almost laughable for the boy when he first heard about it, but after only a while in there, the idea didn’t seem so ridiculous anymore – as it turned out, if you have enough time, even escaping Hell might be possible. Especially with all the chaos awakening of Gaea had caused.

Di Angelo found himself in a weird state of mind, since coming back to the living was quite a challenge. With every step he took, Hades’ son started to realise how much he missed Will. The Underworld seemed like an illusion, a state impossible to be in – because gods, how could he not think about him for such a long time! Nico knew it wasn’t his fault, his father told him that he probably wouldn’t think about much while being down there for such a long time, but still… The only thing that allowed Nico not to dwell on it, was a faint memory of blue eyes, one that seemed to appear every time he had a hard time during his task.

Finding Will wasn’t usually that difficult – he spent most of his time in the infirmary, cabinet 7, or wherever most of the demigods happened to be doing something “interesting” – which in their case was usually a synonym for “dangerous”. Apollo’s son always insisted he was doing it for fun, and while it probably being partially true, Nico knew Will was also worried about somebody getting hurt. And rightfully so – even one demigod having a crazy idea could mean trouble, let alone a whole camp of them!

Fortunately for Hades’ son, this time it wasn’t the case. No commotion was happening anywhere in sight, so Nico, with pace getting faster every step he took, headed towards the infirmary.

“Nico, you’re finally back!” he was greeted enthusiastically by Kayla, who quickly reached out for a hug. Di Angelo accepted it, wrapping his hands around the girl, and catching himself wondering when such displays of affection became so natural. “We were worried sick! Even though we knew someone would let us know if something happened… you can never really be sure with all those greybeards sitting up there, not even knowing which century it is!”

Nico laughed at the sight of her nose wrinkling with anger, still surprised by how fast Apollo’s children shifted from one emotion to another.

“No need to worry, I’m fine. And I’m sure someone would say something. At least to find a replacement for the mission.” the boy laughed, breaking the hug and receiving a playful nudge in the chest. Not only he changed over the years and communicated better with Will’s siblings – they learned to deal with his rather dark sense of humour as well.

“You better wait with joking like that around your boyfriend for a while” Kayla said in a more serious tone.

“Oh, right” Nico suddenly felt all the hidden stress from before come out. Combined with the suddenness of hearing the – still weirdly unreal – word _boyfriend,_ it made his heart pound heavily in his chest. “Is he… w-was he, you know…” Kayla looked at di Angelo sympathetically, while he tried to find the right words “ _bothered_ because of my missing?”

Apollo’s daughter could only sigh at the sight of younger boy’s sad eyes. _How could they both still be so oblivious?_

“Listen. _Of course_ he was worried, not only has he the biggest damn heart out of all of us, but he’s also all head-over-hills for you” Nico blushed at the words, and tried to cut in, only to be quickly interrupted by the girl. “I know what you’re gonna say, so save me from having to tell you this all over again – yes, that’s true. No, no one is mad at you or wants anything in return. We love you. He probably the most. So just…” she stopped and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “…accept it and go. Be with him. Cause I’m sure that’s all he wants right now.”

“Thank you. I-I know it, of course, just… yeah. It’s sometimes…”

“Hard, I know. Now stop wasting your time – he’s in your cabin. Been going there to sleep for a while”

“Oh… okay” said Nico. He really needed to start controlling this stupid blush. “Thanks again. It’s really great to see you!” di Angelo yelled on his way to the cabin, after quickly hugging Kayla for the second time. She only waved her hand in response, as in expressing how unimportant her help was… or maybe how stupid their problems sometimes were.

Stupid or not, showing up in front of his own door came faster than he expected. It caught Nico off guard, how unprepared he was for the next step. Hades’ son usually liked to make up what he wanted to say before a confrontation of any sort, but this time the tiredness and longing to be with Will overcame that desire. He came inside without a thought, ready to finally see his boyfriend.

What he was _not_ ready for, was the sight of Will sleeping cuddled in Nico’s bed, with a freckled nose buried in one of his black hoodies. Demigod’s breath hitched for a bit. He decided to blame it for the run, and not the fact, that the other boy’s shirt was slightly lifted, showing a tanned hip.

***

First thing Will felt before waking up was the warmth. Has it always been this hot in Cabin 13? No, that’s not it, the temperature seemed to be the same… why was it different then? More comfortable, more… calming.

Any further questions the boy might’ve asked disappeared the moment he opened his eyes, and faced di Angelo breathing steadily, inches from Will’s nose.

Oh, so that’s why.

“Nico!” he raised his voice subconsciously, realising that waking up his boyfriend by shouting in his ear might not be the best thing to do. Unfortunately, in that moment, the battle between “courteous Will” and “Will longing to be with Nico” had been won by the second one. Hades’ son slowly opened his eyes.

“Wi… ll?” he asked sleepily, yawning in the middle of the name, and slightly moving forward, so that their foreheads were touching. _Well_ – Apollo’s son thought to himself – _Maybe it’s not so unfortunate_.

“Ah, I’m so so so sorry Nic. Got too excited here… please come back to sleep. Which, knowing you, you probably haven’t been doing, without me around to remind that you’re also partially human...”

Instead of answering, di Angelo pulled himself closer, settling below his boyfriend’s chin, quietly murmuring “Not… true. itsss cause you weren’t there…”, causing Will’s poor heart to beat even faster.

He missed Nico so much, that he forgot how open his boyfriend has had recently become. It still made him feel just as warm inside as it did when he left. Maybe it’ll always be like that? No matter the time, realising that this beautiful boy beside him felt even a little towards Will, like he towards him, would give him butterflies? Solace wrapped his hands around the person he loved, once again reminded the other boy felt the same, despite never expressing it verbally.

“Don’t worry” he said to already falling asleep Hades’ son. “I’ll always be by your side”.

***

Lack of time wasn’t the only reason they hadn’t moved beyond their quick make-out sessions. As two boys found out, shortly after they started dating, Chiron had a strict policy towards young couples, which among the other rules included curfew, and monsters peeking through the windows whenever they found themselves alone in the cabin.

These restrictions, while often being annoying, had a positive side that Will barely admitted to acknowledge. It gave him a reason not to start the conversation, he desperately felt they should have. It finally started to feel natural, settling in this comfortable place, after experiencing so much already. Both of them expanding boundaries, to finally be able to feel like what they were building was steady – he didn’t want to ruin that.

And yet, sometimes he felt like shattering it all without a thought, if that only meant moving to this new, unexplored territory. After all, he was only a teenager, and having a cute boyfriend wasn’t being easy on his self-restraint. 

But Will liked to think not having sex wasn’t a problem. They could work around it, if that wasn’t what Nico wanted (even though he silently wished that wasn’t the case), or was just too self-conscious for now. What bugged him the most was the unknown, this grey area, which was always somewhere in front of them, faded in the distance, and now decided to show up right in front of them. Will itched to take another step. Until now each one of those led them to something new – sometimes it was good, sometimes scary or difficult, but always allowed two boys to see deeper into each other. This sensation of understanding gave Will a thrill, making him excited and appalled at the same time.

Mixed emotions of desperately wanting to _feel_ so much more, and being scared to make his boyfriend uncomfortable, left him standing in a corner, unable to do anything about the situation.

Which is exactly why, when he finally woke up again in the morning after Nico’s return, and saw the boy sitting with a cup of coffee beside the bed, to hear a timid “I need to talk to you about something”, spoken shyly and with slowly reddening ears, was the last thing he expected.

“Is something wrong?” Will asked the other boy, whose blush started to spread from his ears to the usually pale cheeks. _Weird_ – he thought to himself - _Nico hasn’t been that awkward for a while now._

“No! No, it’s fine, I’m sorry. I’m just tired, didn’t really prepare for talking to you about… something. Everything’s alright.” younger boy paused for a second, and looked down on his coffee. Will knew Nico was judging whether he could say more. “E-except that I really missed you. Not only for the last month, to be honest I wasn’t really mentally conscious during that time, but lately in general. It’s weird and clingy, and… gods, now I’m starting to realise how fucking demanding too…” his boyfriend started to rumble, to which Solace listened with both worry and ease. Nico missed him too. That was… comforting, on some selfish level. Will took the cup out of Hades’ son’s hands, and put it on the bedside table.

“Stop worrying so much.” he said calmly, gently pulling Nico by his wrist. “And come here, pretty boy. I missed you too.”

“Shut up, Solace” his boyfriend responded teasingly, settling under the covers beside him. “We both know I’m not the pretty one.”

Will was ready to respond with arguments against that statement, when Nico suddenly kissed him, and both of their appearances didn’t matter anymore. It was sweet, slow, and tasted like black coffee mixed with month-long yearning to be with each other again. Every denied emotion, cramped inside Will during this time, was being brought to the surface.

His own _“I missed you”_ expressed by gently teasing Nico’s lower lip was answered by an eager “ _I know_ ” with di Angelo’s more and more impatient mouth. They wanted to dive into each other, lose themselves in the warmth. It spread from their lips and through touch-starved tongues, until slowly covered them both completely. There was no more Nico or Will now, everything became a blend of lips, short breaths, and wandering touches. Because now the blonde boy was reminded once again, what he wanted to do. It roared through him while sliding his hand in Nico’s hair, grabbing his boyfriend’s thigh to wrap their legs together, and touching his slim figure, lifting up the black t-shirt. Kissing Hades’ son was like drinking a fine wine - enjoying every sip, each one leaving you wanting more, instead of satisfying the thirst. He wanted to get drunk on it.

“Will…” Nico sighed with a small whine and wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Nic, I…” he started shakingly, trying to wrap his head around the right words, to express how that quiet sound set his world on fire. “Gods, I love you so fucking much.”

Saying it out loud still gave him shivers, especially when his boyfriend’s response was a shy “I know”, followed by another kiss, causing his mind to wander even more than hands caressing pale skin. Their fastened breathing shifted into heaving, flattering hearts were now pounding, and the touch of their lips was slowly becoming more and more sloppy. Tired bodies weren’t able to keep up with the growing want, causing it to fade, leaving them laying breathlessly on each side of the bed.

“Well” said Will after his respiration started working again. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Don’t remember” Nico answered, equally exhausted. “What did I say?”

“I have no idea” the blonde chuckled, putting a string of black hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. “You didn’t make it easy to focus just now.”

“Sorr…” started saying di Angelo, but hesitated before finishing. “You know, actually, I’m not going to apologize for that.” Two boys smiled awkwardly, still affected by the rush of emotions they were caught in a moment earlier.

“Good. You shouldn’t.” Will answered truthfully, propping himself to sit. “I just realised, why did you even come back? Weren’t you supposed to be there for a few more days?”

“It was just dad’s predictions, we were able to get the job done sooner.” said Nico, reaching for his mug. “So I got back yesterday.”

The other boy answered with a nod. Surprises of that morning caught him so off guard, that he didn’t even have time to think about how di Angelo’s return put an end to his miserable evenings. Like yesterday, when he sneaked into Cabin 13, to fall asleep on one of the black hoodies, repeating to himself that his boyfriend’s alright, and will be back in a few days…

“Oh no.” said Will, recalling that memory.

“I kind of expected a bit more cheerful reaction, to be honest” murmured Nico from above his coffee in a serious tone. Will looked at him embarrassed, ready to explain his mistake, but the other boy’s response was quicker. “I’m joking, I know you were thinking about something. What happened? Did you forget to fill out those medical reports again?”

“What? No. How come you still remember that? It was only once” said, always ready to protect his work’s worth, Apollo’s son. “I just realised that I kind of… you know. Invaded your space yesterday. So I’m sorry.” Added the blonde, as Nico took a sip of coffee, taking time to let the memory of Will comfortably settled in his bed disappear from his mind.

"It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here” he finally answered. “But please don’t let Chiron kill you when you’ll be coming back to your cabin.”

“Got it!” said Will happily, got out of bed, and placed a soft kiss on Nico’s lips. “See you on breakfast. Now that you’re here, I can finally resume ‘Nico’s healthy diet’ programme.”

“You’re a hellish man, Solace” grunted Nico, laying back on a pillow.

“Actually, I’m in a relationship with one. And I’m not going to let him look like a skeleton” answered Will, closing the door, looking if anyone can see him leaving di Angelo’s cabin, and then sprinted towards his own.

_How can I be in love with such a dork?_ \- thought Nico to himself, left alone with the remnant of his coffee, and convinced that regardless of the answer, the statement remained true.


	2. I have something for you...

Apparently, Will wasn’t as sneaky with leaving cabin 13 as he thought, because as soon as Apollo’s son showed up in the dining area, he got approached by two demigods.

Two _powerful_ demigods, whose care for Nico could compete even with his own.

“Hello there, William. How are you doing today?” asked Percy Jackson in a formal tone, which could’ve been scary, if he wasn’t eating some strange blue cereal and having a streamlet of milk dripping from his chin. Whenever he was concerned about Will’s relationship with Hades’ son, he always used his full name. – “Did you hear that Nico came back earlier?”

“Yeah… I’ve actually met with him already” the boy answered, realising that there was no point in lying. _I could’ve phrased it better though_ – he thought to himself, while watching Zeus’s son peek from behind Percy’s arm.

“How _wonderful,_ isn’t young love just beautiful, Jackson?” said Jason, looking at Will suspiciously. “You almost feel like you could do anything at that age.”

Will ached to point out, that they were older than him by two years at most, but he stayed silent, and instead pointed towards the tables, where Kayla was waving to him.

“Yeah, definitely… Sorry guys, I think my sister wants something. I’ll… catch you later.” Solace quickly rushed towards the girl, not waiting for the response from his friends. Most of the time they were really great, Will liked to think he had good relations with the demigods. But sometimes he didn’t know whether to be grateful or annoyed, that two men decided to become Nico’s overprotective older brothers.

“You okay?”, asked Kayla, stuffing her face with a pancake, and reminding Solace how thankful he was to have siblings as well. “That looked like two wolves preying on a lamb.”

“Fine, thanks to you. They must’ve seen me, when…” Shit. He really couldn’t stick his tongue, could he? “…never mind”

“Calm down, loverboy. Instead of lying, you should thank me. I’m the one who send your pretty boyfriend to his cabin, depriving him from the guilt of making you lonely beforehand. Now, who is a sister of the year?” Kayla exclaimed, proudly pointing towards him with a fork.

“He was worried about _me_?! While going through literal hell?!!” Will said louder than he had intended, causing a few heads to turn towards their table.

“I sometimes forget that you’re almost as bad as him.” stated his sister with disappointment. “Holy Hera, can’t you both just accept how in love with each other you are, and expect this kind of behaviour?”

Instead of answering, Will stole a strawberry from Kayla’s plate, and started slowly chewing it. He knew she was right. Obviously. But it wasn’t always easy to just… acknowledge stuff like that. All those things Nico gave to him – whether they were small gestures, or big commitments – seemed too good to be true, and accepting the weight of it all was scary. There was just too much to lose.

“So, did you at least have fun last night?” The boy almost choke on the fruit when he heard his sister’s question. Apollo’s son started coughing, and Kayla looked at him playfully. “Come on! I’m not asking about any details. Just wanna know how my little brother is doing.”

“You’re younger than me.” Will answered, when he finally swallowed. Unfortunately, his sister wasn’t going to be fooled by a change of topic. “And I fell asleep before he came, so I saw him in the morning. Satisfied now?”

“Not a bit. But I guess it has to be enough… oh, hey there, deathboy! Did you sleep well?” she asked with a smirk, and waved to Nico approaching their table.

“Hey Kayla, nice to see you again” younger boy answered with a smile, unfazed by the question. “Is something wrong?” he asked a dumfounded Will, who sat still with a strawberry stuck halfway through the way to his mouth.

“No, it’s fine... Have you eaten yet?” – said Apollo’s son, quickly recovering from the shock, which only Kayla seemed to notice. She was laughing, making Nico confused to the point of asking whether he had something on his face.

“No, you look great. Don’t you think so too, Will?”

Oh _yes_ , he looked way better than great. Will didn’t see it in half-lit room, but apparently Underworld fire worked similarly to the Sun, which gave Nico a beautiful, dark complexion. Because of it, especially during summer, his boyfriend was reminded that di Angelo was _actually_ Italian. But there was more this time. Not only he decided to wear a sleeveless shirt, but also put his hair up in a ponytail, which Will had never seen him doing before.

“Definitely. What’s with the hair?” Solace asked, suppressing the need to add _“It looks cute”_ and make him flustered. He could do that later…

“Oh, thanks. It’s nothing really. They were getting too long, I think I’ll need to cut them soon..” he answered, making himself a sandwich. Weird. Nico didn’t seem that embarrassed by the comment. Will smiled to himself, proud of both of them for getting used to that kind of situations. Even if it was after three years of dating. _Wait, what did he say about the hair?_ – Apollo’s son thought to himself, looking questioningly at Kayla. His sister only laughed.

“I think Will would be quite disappointed if you do that.” she teased, finishing her pancake, and standing up. “I’ll go give something to Apollo. Should I transfer any messages from his son? Or future son-in-law?”

This time, it was Nico who got embarrassed. Well, at least they survived most of a conversation with his nosy sister. That was something.

“Just go”, Will waved his hand at Kayla.

“Have fun boys. And don’t break any rules this time!” she exclaimed cheerfully, leaving them behind, and greeting other demigods on the way.

“I forgot how she is sometimes. It’s fun to be back though.” Nico looked at Will with a reassuring smile. “So, what you’ve been up to for the past month?”

“Not much, really. Mostly treating demigods, since most of them apparently stopped caring about school at all, and come back in June already.” he answered, leaning back on his chair.

“Will”

“Yeah?”

“ _You_ aren’t going to school anymore.” di Angelo pointed out.

“Hey, that’s different! I study, you know that. And I can get some experience while trying to keep you all alive. You jocks should be thankful, instead of skipping class to come play with swords.” said the boy rebukingly. “Also, I’m going to need a PhD quite soon, if you’re planning to run around as carelessly as you do now.”

Nico could hear his boyfriend’s concern hidden behind jokingly delivered phrases.

“I’m sorry. I can swear in the jocks’ name though – we’re all trying to stay alive as much as possible.” answered Hades’ son. “So, I remembered what I wanted to tell you today.”

“Did you? What’s that?”, Will asked with curiosity, feeling his ears slightly redden at the memory of the day’s morning.

“Can’t tell you yet. I decided it’ll be a surprise, so that I can finally be the thoughtful one, watching your shameful self wonder how to return the favour.” Nico said teasingly.

“Who’s being hellish now, huh?” Will smiled at him. “You know you don’t have to repay me for anything…” the boy looked at di Angelo’s plate, now full of waffles. “Although if you want to, you could start with eating a vegetable at least once a year.”

“Hey, I ate some lately!”

“When?”

“When we went out for burgers with Percy… burgers have lettuce.” said Nico while taking a bite.

“You took it off!”, stated Will, guiding Nico’s fork towards his own mouth, stealing the waffle. “The less of that crap you eat, the better. I’m sacrificing myself to save your life, so be thankful.”

“Yeah, sure.” di Angelo answered sarcastically. “Also, it doesn’t matter if I took it off… the juice was still there!”

Will looked at him blankly for a second.

“There’s no hope for you, is there?” he said, to which Nico shook his head.

“Nope. I’d rather die with a Happy Meal, than eat like a rabbit. You have to understand, life is about quality, not the span of it.”

“When did you become so wise?” asked him Will, leaning closer, attempting to steal another bite. Nico prevented it by raising the other boy’s chin and placing a kiss on his lips. “I got you, didn’t I? So I have to be doing something right.”

“Is that smooth talk supposed to make me forget about your eating habits?” asked Will calmly, although with a blush climbing up his neck. Nico started to catch him off guard like that more and more often lately. But he didn’t complain.

“Is it working?” Nico answered with a question and raised an eyebrow _. This hairstyle should be forbidden during a discussion_ – Will thought to himself while looking at his boyfriend.

“…maybe”, he admitted, causing the other boy to look away. Nico was way too adorable, abashed by the consequences of his own actions. “But don’t think you can avoid this topic forever! We need to talk over your diet, and it’s coming soon.”

“We do” Nico answered, which made Will look at him questioningly. “Need to talk. Not necessarily about that… but about last month, and other stuff.” Apollo’s son nodded in agreement. They should do that, it’s been a while since they could just… talk. Without anybody wanting anything from them.

“So” Nico continued, after finishing last bits of his waffle. “Is there any chance you’re going to be the one closing the infirmary?”

***

First time they went to the infirmary’s roof, was when they got caught up in a conversation, and someone in charge of the keys accidentally locked them up.

Will could vividly recall, how Nico had said they should exploit the situation, and go somewhere he wanted to for a while. When they got stuck, di Angelo was just as fired up to do something romantic for Will as now. As Apollo’s son found out over the years, even though his boyfriend enjoyed being casual with each other a lot, when he decided to go all out on a special date, nothing could stop him. Will could see his ambitious nature peek through with those attempts, and he was glad to discover Nico’s self-doubts being set aside at those times.

Now they were here again, silently climbing up the stairs, with Nico leading him by his hand. Will, having a height advantage, helped the other boy climb out through the roof window, handed di Angelo the blankets, and finally lifted himself up to join his boyfriend. Nico looked at him excitedly, which reminded Will, once again, that despite his sometimes serious appearance, Hades’ son still had this kid-like, always fascinated by the world side. He only needed to be with the right people to show it. 

Despite it all, Will couldn’t get over a feeling that something was different than usual. When they were arranging the space to lay down comfortably, he noticed Nico’s slightly reserved behaviour. Like his boyfriend wasn’t able to fully relax.

“Almost no clouds tonight” said Nico, making himself comfortable under the blanket. “Gods, I missed the surface.”

“Of course you did, no one should be down there for such a long time.” pointed out Will, sitting next to him, and intertwining their fingers. “What… did you even do there?”

“I don’t remember much, to be honest” answered di Angelo, looking up at the night sky. “I know it had something to do with keeping the dead from getting out of Tartarus. I can also recall some fights, but that’s about it. Everything seems… blurred. Maybe it’s some kind of spell – Hades protecting me from emotional trauma or something. I don’t care, to be honest. As long as I am back, it’s fine, right?”

For Will, it didn’t seem even a little bit fine, and more like something that should give you nightmares. But he had to agree with Nico – they couldn’t behave like children anymore. So even though dwelling on the matter seemed reasonable, as demigods they couldn’t really afford to do so.

“If you say it is, I believe you.” said Will. “But please let me know if you want to talk about it.”

“Okay”, the other boy agreed quietly, nestling on the blonde’s shoulder. “I will”

They stayed silent for a while, comfortable in each other’s presence, breathing in the night air. Some time later Will started recalling the facts he learned from his biology textbooks, that fascinated him. Nico listened eagerly, less interested in the information, and more in the way the boy’s eyes seemed to brighten up while sharing them. Or how his eyebrows furrowed when he focused on difficult to pronounce words. And the way his thumb brushed in circles on Nico’s palm, reminding him how long it’s been since they’d done that.

“…Nic?” Will’s voice suddenly broke through the surface of his daydreaming, making him realise how much he had spaced out. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“Yeah…” di Angelo answered, trying to recall any of filtered out information. “Incredible human physique… neurons… spine…” the boy repeated remembered phrases, looking for reassurance in Will’s eyes.

As expected, he didn’t find it.

“I’m sorry, you know I can’t understand that stuff. It’s just… nice to hear you talk about it.” Nico admitted. “So what was your question? I probably don’t know the answer, though…”

“That’s disappointing” Will said with a smile contrary to his words. “Since I asked if I can kiss you.”

Silence fell in between them, until the other boy spoke quietly.

“Oh” answered Nico, slowly settling on his boyfriend’s lap. “That quiz is very easy then.”

Will’s soft lips brushed his, and then there wasn’t any more words, any more looks. They didn’t seem necessary, repressed by suddenly more important needs to _touch_ and _feel_. Not disturbed by eager want that caught them in the morning, two boys took time to slowly loose themselves in each other. Without the rush, Nico could feel a small, content smile, that reappeared on his boyfriend’s lips. He wanted to praise it, kissing him with delight and care, proving the feelings Nico weren’t able to express with words.

“Hmm…”, Will hummed subconsciously, sliding his hands onto the other one’s back, lightly rubbing di Angelo’s moving shoulders. In response, his boyfriend got even closer, wrapping his fingers in soft, fair hair. Nico slightly moved his tongue, parting blonde’s red lips, looking for ways to taste even more of the beautiful boy beneath him.

He didn’t realise when Will ended up laying on his back, holding Nico’s waist. Was it after they started panting from lack of breath, or when Will deliciously pushed his tongue inside the other boys wanting mouth? It didn’t matter. They were here now, Nico straddling his boyfriend, desperately trying not to moan with pleasure.

“Wait”, said Will breathlessly, loosening his grip on the smaller boy’s hips. Nico groaned disappointedly, prepping himself on his hands, so that he could look into the blue eyes from above.

“What’s wrong?” asked worried di Angelo, feeling all his confidence evaporate in a second. Was he being too forward? Did Will not like what was happening? He could almost hear his self-doubt whispering the phrase “ _It’s disgusting, I hate it when you touch me_ ” in Will’s voice. Nico started to tremble.

“Nic, no… please, it’s ok.”, said Apollo’s son with reassurance, placing his hand on the younger boys cheek, brushing his thumb like he was wiping a non-existent tear. “Let’s just sit for now.”

Nico nodded, and shakingly moved from Will’s lap to the space next to him. “ _You’re not worthy enough for him. He got tired of you already.”_ repeated the voices in the smaller boy’s head. Trying to fight them off, Nico needed a moment to realise, that his boyfriend covered him with the blanket, and took di Angelo’s hands in his own.

_"He wouldn’t do that if he hated you”_ Nico told himself, finally able to stop shaking. Still, he was way further from being calm than he’d like.

“I’m really sorry, Nic. You know I love you, and I think that’s why it’s so difficult… for me to…” Will started hesitantly, looking down, too ashamed to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “Lately I just feel like I’m taking advantage of you, whenever we… you know. K-kiss like that.” Apollo’s son took a deep breath, calming himself down. “It’s because my mind starts to wander, despite me knowing that it’s not okay, but the longer we’re avoiding this topic, I just… I can’t do it anymore. I have no idea what you want, and I just don’t know if I’m doing too much or too little, or maybe I shouldn’t think about this at all, and… and…”

“Shh, it’s okay”, Nico spoke, hugging Will, with the blonde’s tears dripping on the younger boy’s arm. His own emotions settled, as Apollo’s son became the one needing support. “It’s my fault for not talking to you too. I had no idea you were so… conflicted.”

“Then I guess we’re both idiots” mumbled Will jokingly, laughing through the tears, as he felt a strong weight being taken off his chest. Nico wasn’t grossed out, or uneasy. He wanted to talk about it too. “So, what do we do now?” Will asked, straightening up and wiping his nose.

“I actually feel like it’d be a good moment to show you my surprise.” answered Nico with a shy smile on his lips. The other boy looked at him with confusion, that quickly shifted into panic.

“Gods, Nico! You planned something. And I’m forcing my problems onto you, ruining it. I’m so sor…”

“Don’t be” Nico cut in, not letting him finish. “That’s why I’m here, right? To listen and stuff.” Younger boy pointed out, looking at his boyfriend with confidence. “I thought Kayla was usually right, but she was wrong about at least one thing – that I’m the one who needs to stop apologizing for everything in this relationship.”

Will smiled at the other boy, his mind finally at ease. When did Nico become so open, even tough enough to scold him? He knew his boyfriend always had it in him. It was only a matter of time before they got so comfortable with each other, that they could be this honest. The realisation of them being in this state already calmed Will down, filling him with confidence.

They were strong. They could do this.

“Also” continued Nico, encouraged by his boyfriend’s response “you didn’t ruin anything. It’ll be easier to talk about what I got for you now, actually. Here.” Said Hades’ son, handing Will a small key.

“You… got me a spare infirmary key?” he guessed, taking the object from the other boy’s hand. Nico laughed.

“No, even I’m not that bad of a boyfriend, to make a surprise out of a spare key. Though it’s a good idea. I could keep it, so you wouldn’t have to run back to cabin 9 whenever you leave yours there… anyway, that’s not the point.” Said Nico, getting his mind back on the right track. “You know how I went to help out my father, without any reward or anything like that for it?”

Will nodded, curious where this question would lead.

“Well… my motives weren’t actually so selfless.” Nico admitted, looking away with a blush on his cheeks. “I noticed that we didn’t really have time to relax lately, and when we did, there was always someone else taking us out, or needing help in the infirmary, so I thought that… you know. A little vacation would be nice. And since I’m going to help Hades anyway, he might as well give me something in exchange. I wanted him to only rent a place somewhere. Preferably Italy, since I know the language, and… it’s pretty there, I think. But I guess he didn’t really understand, and bought it. I tried to convince him it was too much! Dad just said it was easier to keep it anyway, and… yeah. Here we are. The place is ours now.” the boy finished, looking curiously at his boyfriend’s reaction. Will didn’t expect himself to be caught off guard once again during this short period of time, but, as it turned out, he was proven wrong.

“You… got us a house?” the other boy asked, unable to believe in what just happened.

“A vacation house.” Nico corrected him, still unsure what Will thought about it.

“You got us a vacation house. In Italy.” 

“Correct” said di Angelo, hesitant what to do about the silence following it. “Do you… like it? I mean, I didn’t show you any pictures yet, so it’s hard to tell, but… you know. What about the idea?”

“Holy Hera, Nico, you got us _a house_!” Will repeated once again.

“I know, I thought we already established that.” the other boy smiled, with every second more convinced, that his boyfriend was actually fond of his present. “What do you think about it? If you don’t want to, we don’t have to go right away. Though I already asked Chiron, so I would know if we can even use it before I tell you. It took some persuading, but he agreed to let us go next week. That’s also when some medical college grad comes back to the camp, so everyone in the infirmary should be fine without your help.”

“Gods, that’s... too much. It’s… it’s perfect, Nico. I can’t believe…” Will tried to find words to express his gratitude, because in Zeus’ name, he couldn’t even imagine anything more thoughtful and generous to receive.

“I know! How does it feel to be the awkward one getting surprised?” Nico beamed at him with a spark in his eyes.

“Pretty awful. And amazing at the same time. I’m not sure.” answered Apollo’s son, staring at the key in disbelief.

“Well, then you got to know how I feel with you gifting me something basically everyda…” Nico weren’t able to finish, due to his boyfriend’s lips placing an eager kiss on his, and Will’s nose bumping into his cheek, because of Solace’s quick action. The blonde leaned back, still holding di Angelo’s chin with his fingers.

“You’re amazing, you know that? And thank you. Thank you so much, it’s… the best surprise ever.” 

“No problem, it’s not that big of a deal when you think about it, really. And thanks to you I have someone to go with, so I guess we’re even.” said Nico with a smile, a warm feeling radiating from his chest. Will’s shocked, but excited expression, was worth all the struggle it took to get all of this prepared.

“Yeah, about that…” said the other boy, making Nico look at him questioningly. “How did you even get Chiron to agree? If we’re going to go alone, then…”

“Like I said, it took some convincing” di Angelo answered, recalling the memories of asking other centaurs to reach out to Chiron, and then awkwardly listening to a dispute full of phrases like _“youth needs to have some fun!”_ and _“do you want us to remind you how you were at that age?”. “_ Don’t worry about it, the point is – he said yes.”

Apollo’s son shook his head, once again expressing his inability to make any comment. Nico took a deep breath, already anxious about what he was going to say next.

“Will.”

“Yes?” his boyfriend looked at Nico, who was quickly covering in red, but still had his dark eyes filled with certainty.

“When we’re there, I want to do it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves Gilmore Girls, and found a (not identical) quote? :D
> 
> SPOILER ALERT (from like 2018, but still)
> 
> I didn't read the last Apollo book, and found out about Jason's death litteraly three days ago. I'm mourning now.


	3. Let's untangle those feelings

_“I want to do it with you.”_ – Nico’s words still echoed in Apollo’s son’s mind, long after returning to his cabin. Every time that memory replayed in his head, it filled him with something Will wasn’t quite able to describe. He sighed, laying on the bed, and burying his face in a pillow.

After his boyfriend had spoken, there was a moment of hesitation, while Will was too shocked to articulate anything. The whole situation seemed out of this world, mostly because it was happening with Nico. Nico, who never took the initiative first. The same one unable to hold Will’s hand in public for almost half a year, and now he was asking him to…

“Just… let me know what’s your answer, ok?” di Angelo said quietly, grabbing one of the blankets and going back through the window, leaving Will alone with attempts to wrap his head around what just happened. 

_"I want to do it with you”_ – a single sentence flowed back to the surface of his thoughts, unsinkable like an empty piece of wood. He wanted it too. Obviously. But wondering about it loosely in the night, and discussing the matter with a real timeline (not very long one too) set ahead, were two entirely different things. Would he be able to make Nic enjoy it? What if _he himself_ won’t like something, and make his boyfriend feel insecure?

Even despite those doubts, Will’s both biggest concern and greatest encouragement, was the fact how excited he got about the idea. Not only that, but seeing Nico’s determined expression deprived him of guilt connected to his thirsty thoughts. If he wanted it too… Will’s own attraction couldn’t have been such a bad thing, right?

Which was exactly why he was now typing his response, without sending it, for the fiftieth time, trying to phrase it in the best way possible. He eventually settled on “About what you asked me before – yes. Let’s do it.” That wasn’t the brightest text he’d ever written, but it got the point across, and didn’t seem too bold or too nonchalant. At least, that was what Will hoped for.

Nico’s response made his phone buzz, and Solace unlocked the screen to see a short “ok” in his messages. He didn’t expect anything else, but it still made him shiver to think about what just happened. It had been settled. They were doing this.

Will glanced around the room, and not seeing any of his siblings, the boy’s gaze shifted towards his medical notes. Apollo’s son always felt like he had to be thoroughly prepared for any task set for him, therefore his notebooks were full of detailed comments, analysing every topic from the textbook. Will looked at his phone, and then back at precisely scripted information.

He needed to do some research.

***

Will expected, that seeing Nico again, but this time after a studying session connected with rather wild imagining, was going to be quite an awkward experience. What he didn’t predict, was that next time they’ll meet, di Angelo would stand in front of him with blood pouring from a cut on his arm.

“Do you have some… peroxide or something?” Nico asked calmly, looking at Will with anticipation.

“Gods, Nic! What happened? And yes, I do, but you can’t clean a wound like that with it.” answered Apollo’s son in distress, not panicking only because the injury didn’t seem severe. “Come inside.” He ordered, heading towards the cabinets with bandages.

“Percy wanted to duel, since I haven’t been here for a while. I guess we got a little bit carried away…” Hades’ son related recent events, as Will was cleaning his wound and applying the bandages. “Though you should’ve seen _him_ after my final strike. Jackson seems so inviolable to everyone… It’s only because he can heal himself with those water powers immediately… Honestly, he was totally helpless!”

Will chuckled, finishing what he was doing, and then bring two of his fingers towards his lips, to place an indirect kiss on Nico’s bandage. “It’ll heal faster now.” the blonde explained.

“Is that a medical opinion?” asked di Angelo jokingly, happy to see his boyfriend in a good mood, not too freaked out by Nico’s injury. 

“It’s mine. So yeah, theoretically…” Will admitted, putting away the scissors. “Come back in the evening, before you go to sleep. I’ll give it a look and change your bandage, ok?”

“Sure, doctor. Any other remedies?” said Nico playfully, getting up from a chair.

“Be more careful.” answered Will with a serious expression. “And get some extra sleep.”

“I’ll try. But, to be honest, it’s hard to take the advice from someone who looks this drained.” said di Angelo, looking into Will’s eyes, which was his way of asking if everything was okay.

“I’m fine. Didn’t sleep much. I was… studying” answered Apollo’s son thinking, that it technically wasn’t a lie. “I’ll probably go take a nap soon.” he followed with a yawn.

“You can come to 13 if you want. I know your cabin can be crowded sometimes.” offered concerned Nico, washing the blood off of his hands. “After all, my absence didn’t stop you before…”

“I had a feeling you’ll remind me about that. Didn’t know it’d come so soon.” said Will, still slightly embarrassed about that situation.

“You’re a suspicious man, Solace. The world needs to know.” stated di Angelo with overexaggerated seriousness. 

“Sure. Though from what it seems so far, my _suspicious actions_ are a concern of only one guy.” Pointed out Will, opening the door for his boyfriend.

“Which is exactly why I need to let him know that.” answered Nico passionately, walking through them. “Thanks for help. When are you going to take a break then?” he asked, turning for the last time before leaving.

“I don’t know. Probably in an hour, if that new Asclepius’ son won’t be late again…” he answered with a sigh.

“Okay, I should be free as well. I’ll wait for you there. Try not to pass out until then!” di Angelo shouted, already on his way towards the training area, to make sure that Percy acknowledged his victory.

Will smiled to himself, once again surprised by his boyfriend’s sly methods in arranging a way for two of them to meet, without asking about it directly. Next hour passed quickly, with Solace treating only two more demigods and studying from his notes, this time the ones relative to his actual biology course. Before he even realised, he was free to go.

When he got to cabin 13, and knocked on the door, Nico called to him to come in. Will’s boyfriend was already laying on the bed, playing a game on his phone. His chin was placed on the pillow, legs in black jeans mindlessly moving with excitement, bare feet flowing in the air. Will smiled at the sight.

“Come, just wait a sec.” said the other boy, focusing his eyes on the screen, and biting his lower lip in concentration. Will took off his shoes, and as he was almost ready to settle comfortably next to Nico, he realised that there hadn’t really been a chance for him to wash off the scent of the few hours spent in infirmary.

“Nic, can I use your shower?” he said without a thought, quickly realising it might’ve been a weird thing to ask. But before Will had the time to take it back, his boyfriend already answered.

“…yeah, sure. Do what you want.” said Nico, without taking his eyes off the screen.

Well, in that case, there really wasn’t a reason not to do it, right? The boy walked towards the bathroom, asking his boyfriend if he could borrow a shirt, and grabbing it on the way, after hearing a confirmation.

A few moments later, refreshed and wearing a black t-shirt with a small “ _I don’t care_.” written on it in white, Will came out of the bathroom, hearing Nico talk before he even walked through the bedroom’s door.

“Where have you been? Sorry for being distracted, you probably did say what you were going to…” di Angelo started saying, only to pause after seeing his boyfriend come back from the bathroom, wiping his hair with a towel and wearing Nico’s clothes. “Did you just… shower here?”

“Well, I didn’t want to lay down smelling bad. And you said yes before, so…” Will tried to explain, not really sure what he’d done wrong, but still feeling slightly ashamed.

“No, that’s fine. Would be weird if you had to come back to nine.” his boyfriend said, thinking how he should be paying more attention, instead of blindly answering yes to everything Will asks him sometimes. Even if in this situation it worked in his favour. “What are you waiting for? Come here, you’re tired.” Nico pat the space next to him with his hand.

“Yeah, ok…” said Will, hanging the towel on a turned off heater, and laying down with a sigh of relief, snuggling in the other boy’s shoulder. He could feel how a sleepless night affected him - all the strength disappeared from his limbs, making it impossible to even imagine getting out of bed.

“What you want to do, then? We can watch some Netflix. Or would you like to just go to sleep?” di Angelo asked his boyfriend. He looked down questioningly, but Will was already breathing steadily against his neck, not responding in any way. Nico smiled at him. “I guess it’s a nap then.”

He lowered the pillows beneath them, and buried his nose in blonde hair. It smelled of his own shampoo, which was weirdly… domestic. He liked it. After reading Will’s text from last night, he expected them to be more awkward, but he didn’t complain about ignoring the topic. They needed to make sure, that it didn’t change anything. Especially for Will, Nico felt like it was important to show that their relationship was steady. Di Angelo himself, even though he didn’t like it, deep down always believed in a possibility of everything being taken away from him once again. It was both soothing and worrying, but enabled him to take some steps in their relationship, that he wouldn’t risk if he was being more careful. But Nico knew Will. His boyfriend wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, if he started to believe that something irreparable happened because of him. Throughout this week, Nico should focus on reassuring him it was alright. They could worry about everything else later.

Deep breath suddenly escaped Will’s mouth, as Apollo’s son relaxed under his boyfriend’s touch. The blonde always helped everyone, taking their problems deeply into his heart, carrying their weight like they were his own. Nico admired him for that. Will’s selfless nature played a huge part in dealing with issues di Angelo never expected himself to overcome. But, Hades’ son thought to himself, it was about time for someone to take care of Will as well. Even with a bright smile and positive attitude, the boy had problems like everyone else. Still, everyone subconsciously expected reassurance from him. Nico couldn’t blame them for it. His boyfriend’s presence was like a warm hug, constantly reminding there was someone supportive by your side.

Their stories were different, two boys’ lives being almost contradictive to each other until this point, and Nico didn’t like comparing them. But even though it wasn’t the matter of who had it more difficult, di Angelo often felt like what Will was doing, was much harder than anyone thought. When Nico could show he was in a bad mood freely, without any pressure to keep his worries inside, Apollo’s son had to deal with everything on his own, or when he was alone with a person he trusted. It made Nico tired only thinking about it – being positive despite not feeling like it at all. But it was all Will was, the ray of sunshine enabling them all to smile. Nico’s boyfriend always denied it, accusing him of exaggerating his role. But di Angelo knew, that without people like Apollo’s son, they’d all loose a will to do anything in a matter of few days.

Which is why all he could do for now, was being someone, with whom Will would be able to feel relaxed – both in a matter of problems, and not having to be an authority all the time. Someone telling Will to take a nap, to whom he could admit to being tired.

“We’ll be fine” said Nico before falling asleep, petting his boyfriend’s hair, until both of their breathes settled in a slow rhythm.

***

Will couldn’t believe how it was possible for him to prepare a thorough list of things to pack, make sure that both him and Nico didn’t leave any matters unsettled, but did not think about the mean of transport they’d be travelling by.

“Nic.” he said to his boyfriend, slightly worried. Di Angelo looked at Will from behind his new sunglasses, that Hazel bought as a joke. They had little, shining red stones on the front of the frame, and an inscription that said _bad boy_ on each side. It was hidden behind the ear, unless Nico decided to put his hair up (which di Angelo finally never shortened). Hades’ son would never admit it, but Will knew dark-haired boy grew to love them, despite making fun of his sister’s poor taste when he got the present. “You bought us the plane tickets, didn’t you?”

“What? No.” Nico answered calmly, looking back at the stack of clothes on his bed.

“What do you mean _no_?” Apollo’s son started panicking. “How else are we going to get there?!”

“Shadow travel, obviously.” the other boy said, like it was the most logical thing in the world. “I didn’t do it for a week, and two of us with some baggage is not much weight to transport anyway.”

“But…” Will tried to oppose, but was immediately stopped by his boyfriend.

“Please, just agree. I’m going to be fine, I swear.” said Nico without a doubt in his voice. What else was for the other boy to do, than agree, if he didn’t want to break the other one’s trust?

“Fine. Just… be careful.” answered Will, still quite unsure.

“Always.” said Nico happily, placing the last piece of clothing in his bag. Boy’s excitement grew with every second, since he had never really gone on vacation. “So, you got everything?”

“I think so, yes.” answered Will. “When are we going to leave?”

“Since we’re ready, I thought about now, actually.” said Nico quietly, embarrassed due to his own eagerness. “Is that okay?”

“I mean, sure. I just thought we would say goodbye to everyone and…” Apollo’s son spoke, realising that all those things might be his own excuses not to go. As it turned out, he might’ve not been as prepared for the trip as he expected. “You know, actually, let’s just go. We did that yesterday.” Will added, waving his hand. But Nico already opened the door.

“Bye, losers! See you next week!” he shouted towards Percy and Jason who stood nearby. _This trip really awakens the kid in him. –_ Will thought, while looking at two older demigods waving enthusiastically, and shouting phrases like “We love you too, Nico!”, “Bring us a postcard, Ann loves those for some reason!”, or “Solace, we know you’re inside. Take care of him there!”.

“Let’s go then.” said Nico nonchalantly, although with a spark in the dark eyes, that revealed his impatience. Di Angelo reached towards Will with his hand.

“Let’s go.” his boyfriend repeated Hades’ son’s words, before he took it, and the darkness surrounded them both.

***

Appearing in a place out of thin air was a special experience on its own, but when your destination consisted of surrounding you from everywhere green hills, with heather fields, and little houses sitting here and there next to steep, country roads, it became something truly breath-taking.

Especially when Will realised, that in the centre of this beautiful scenery, they were standing on a hill with their own, not even that small, house.

“Gods, Nico.” he said with amusement. “Didn’t you take us to the top of Empire State Building by accident?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just Italian countryside, you know?” answered his boyfriend, visibly proud of astonishing the other boy. “But let’s go inside, so we can be certain. You still have the key?”

“Yeah, of course.” said Will, taking it out of his pocket. “But I think you should be the one to open the door. It’s your place, after all…” he added, rubbing his neck with embarrassment, suddenly bashful with the hitting realisation of how big was Nico’s gift.

“Who said so? I got it for _us,_ remember? So as long as you have that key, it’s just as much yours as mine.” di Angelo almost demanded, to make sure Will would understand that he doesn’t owe him anything – whether during this trip, or in the foreseeing future.

“O-okay. Let’s go.” said Solace, heading towards wooden door. When he opened them, they squeaked welcomingly.

The inside wasn’t in any way a work of genius design, but it only made Will like it even more. Short entryway led to a big space with a rustic kitchen on the left and a cosy living-room on the right. For some reason, Apollo’s son immediately thought that it looked like a house of a shepherd, or a wine grower, who lived here calmly with his wife. Even though the appliances weren’t the newest, it gave them some kind of character, making it possible for him to imagine falling in love with that place almost immediately. In the bigger room, there were some plants sitting on the windowsills, a big couch, and a fireplace. Will felt himself smiling. He never lived in a house with a fireplace before.

“I love it.” said the blonde, throwing his bag on the floor, and looking around the kitchen. There was easily enough space for both of them to cook and eat.

“Me too.” answered Nico, slightly blushing at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “The bedroom’s upstairs, you can go check it out. If you want to unpack all your stuff, bathroom is right next to it.”

“And what’ll you be doing?” asked Will, turning around from the kitchen shelves he’s been investigating to find if there was any food. The answer was negative.

“Checking if we have electricity, water, whether the oven works and stuff.” answered Nico, walking towards the couch, to put down his baggage.

“Holy Hera, when did we become so grown up? Taking care of our own appliances…” said Will with a smile, taking his things upstairs. Nico chuckled.

When any sign of a renovation in the living-room and kitchen could be visible only in the freshly painted walls, the bedroom had been, apparently, changed completely. Modern-looking desk stood in a corner, next to an entrance to a big closet. Wall in front of him consisted mostly of a huge window, showing a beautiful, Italian countryside. On the floor laid a fluffy, white carpet, on which stood a queen sized bed, taking most of the space. Will’s excitement to get here with Nico suddenly grew, the sight of a furniture reminding him of plans for the evening. Or… maybe even multiple evenings.

He shook his head. There was no time for such thoughts. He could already feel himself getting hotter in the camp’s shirt, and they still needed to do some grocery shopping. Will went down, looking for Nico, and not being able to find him, he went to the backyard through the back door. There wasn’t enough time for it, but catching a glimpse of a small terrace with a wooden table, a swing shaped like a cocoon, and many plants surrounding it, he couldn’t help himself from smiling at the thought of two of them sitting there, cuddled, talking as the sun went down.

Will eventually found Nico by the pool. _Wait_ – he thought to himself – _a pool?!_

“Oh, there you are.” Said his boyfriend, standing in the doorway of another, smaller building. “Apparently there’s a kitchen, with a grill and a table we can take outside to eat. Other part is the garage. Inside we have two bikes, some air mattresses, and things to clean up the pool, I think. How’s the bedroom?” he finished, looking at Will questioningly.

“The bedroom’s nice. A bit more modern, I think. But more importantly - there’s a pool?! Why didn’t you tell me?” asked the other boy, already taking off his shirt.

“You didn’t ask.” Answered Nico, looking away and blushing at the sight. “Why is it any different anyway? There’s a lake in the camp.”

“Pool is something else entirely! And we have it all to ourselves, too!” expressed Will excitedly, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, and running towards the water. “Come on, let’s get in! You must be hot in those emo clothes of yours.” 

“Will, no. Wait!” Nico tried to object, only to be ignored by his overenthusiastic boyfriend. It didn’t take long for both of them to hit the surface, splashing water everywhere. They looked at each other in silence, only to start laughing with the sensation of all the nerves washing off in the cold water.

“Am I not a king of the best ideas, my dear?” asked Will, flooding on his back.

“Don’t call me that.” Answered embarrassed Nico, pushing his boyfriend’s chest, so that his head disappeared under the surface. The boy quickly emerged back, coughing and looking at di Angelo rebukingly.

“What was that for?” he said, despite knowing.

“For calling me that again. It’s embarrassing.” Mumbled Nico while looking away, not seeing a spark that appeared in Will’s eyes.

“Then let’s try something else.” He said, grabbing the other boy’s thighs, and wrapping his legs around Will’s hips, so that he could support him by holding onto the slim waist. Apollo’s son looked up in the dark, brown eyes. “How about honey? Or sunshine? Kitten maybe?” Nico visibly shuddered upon hearing the last nickname. Will smiled mischievously. “Oh, you like the sound of that one?” he added, getting closer to his boyfriend’s lips. Di Angelo let out a small breath.

“Will, please…” he said, still too flustered to go on with what the other boy had in mind.

“If you want to, just tell me to stop…” whispered Will in his ear. Nico shuddered.

“Don’t say th...” di Angelo attempted to warn his boyfriend.

“…kitten” he finished, the word making Nico’s whole body warm up in a cold pool. It was him, who closed the distance between their lips. Will hummed with content, deepening the kiss and pressing his boyfriend’s back to the edge of the pool. He could taste the chlorine on Nico’s wet mouth, not being able to distinguish whether it was because they were in the pool, or due to the other one’s tongue shamelessly exploring the space between Will’s lips. But then Nico pressed his hands to Apollo’s son’s chest, and he stopped wondering about an answer, instead focusing on the ways to get closer to the warm body next to him.

“It’s all… your fault…” said Nico breathlessly in between kisses, wrapping his legs even tighter around the other boy’s waist. It caused Will’s breath to hitch, his mind occupied at this point only by those places where he could feel his boyfriend pressed closely against him. Blonde’s hands started their trail, one climbing up Nico’s shuddering back, the other wrapping in wet, black hair. His boyfriend let out a small gasp, followed by a muffled moan, and Will felt like he didn’t need any other reason to live, except to hear those sounds again. Only louder, like Hades’ son couldn’t restrain himself due to the overflowing amounts of pleasure.

“Nic…” he purred at the thought, slightly rocking his hips forward, submissively to the demanding voice telling him to make his boyfriend sound like that once again.

Rightfully or not, he accomplished that goal.

“Oh, gods. Will… ah, W-will.” Nico started panting, his back pressed harshly to the side of the pool, legs holding onto the other boy, like his live depended on it.

“Yes, kitten?” his boyfriend hardly breathed out, but that was enough for Nico to press his lips hungrily to Will’s mouth. He wanted to drink the name out of it, make the vocal cords that called him so lovingly, hum with delight until the boy beneath him was reminded how much Nico appreciated it.

They didn’t know where their actions would lead, if it wasn’t for Will, who, distracted by his boyfriend’s eager actions, lost his balance and made them both fall back into the water. Sudden coldness surrounding two warm bodies shocked them, causing the boys to resurface with heavy breaths and confused looks.

“Well” started Will after regaining back his scattered thoughts. “I guess we learned something new today.”

“If you bring that up again, I swear to Zeus!” said embarrassed di Angelo.

“You don’t really want me to do that, do you?” answered his boyfriend, feeling more smug with every second.

“…no” confirmed Nico, almost inaudibly. “But please, for now, just shut up.” He added, hiding his red face under the water. Will grabbed his hand and led them both out of the pool.

“Deal.” Apollo’s son answered cheerfully, picking his shirt from the ground. “But we’re soaked now, and from what I’ve seen in the kitchen, need to get some groceries. Let’s go change.” said Will, to which Nico nodded, squeezing out his dripping clothes.


	4. Why don't we fall

As the older boy found out while changing inside an extensive closet, someone equipped the place with clothes in their sizes. Both fashionable and comfy outfits were peeking from the hangers, and Will wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t exploit the situation and picked one of them.

Which is why, when di Angelo left the bathroom relatively dry, wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers, he was found by the sight of his boyfriend beaming at him in the new clothes.

“What do you think? Italian enough?” he said, placing a hand on his hip. Nico didn’t know if the outfit had anything to do with his own culture or fashion, but he could definitely confirm that his boyfriend looked great. Green short-sleeved shirt with a floral pattern complemented his skin, making the freckles on Will’s face more visible, and blue eyes glow even brighter than usual. It was loosely put inside the _dangerously short_ jean shorts, high-waisted just enough to put Nico’s mind in awe, that completed the look by showing-off boy’s long and lean legs.

“Y-yeah. It’s great.” said Hades’ son, unsuccessfully trying to take the eyes off of his boyfriend . “Where did you find that?”

“It’s all inside the closet. Nico, you gotta pick something too! There’s no way you’ll go anywhere in this heat with black clothes on! Come on, I’m sure you’ll find something cool too.” Insisted Will, already pushing the other boy inside. With a little bargaining, Nico eventually agreed to pick a top in a lighter colour. It was beige, and cut in a way that made it hang down mid-thigh on his right leg, while slightly raising above his belt on the other side. New pants stayed invariably black, although those were shorter, ending in the middle of his calf.

“Would that be okay?” he asked shyly, after coming back out. This time it was Will who got struck by the beauty of his boyfriend, whose black hair curled in soft strokes around the flushed face, making Apollo’s son want to kiss the red lips speaking to him. Colour of the outfit only highlighted those qualities, showing off Nico’s tanned skin, contrasting with the light-coloured top.

“Gods, please tell me, what did I do to deserve such a pretty boyfriend? If it’s the breakfast sacrifices, I can bring you even more next time.” Said Will with exaggerated gratitude, raising his hands in the air.

“Stop praising the gods, when it’s all your doing, stupid.” Said di Angelo with a smile, trying not to get embarrassed by the compliment. He came towards his boyfriend, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, though.”

“Just telling the truth.” Will winked to him, standing up from the bed. “So, is there a city nearby, where we can do some shopping?”

“Yeah, it’s like ten kilometres away. We can take the bikes.” Answered di Angelo, walking down the stairs.

“Yay, cycling trip!” said the other boy with excitement, already feeling a holiday rush. He picked one of slightly fatigued machines, and took it out on the road, once again admiring beautiful scenery unfolding in front of his eyes. “You know how to get there, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s not that complicated. We should see the place after a while anyway, so we’ll be able to navigate.” Answered Nico, getting on his bike. They took off in bright sun, ready to begin their vacation. For most of the way Will marvelled at the view, while Nico talked to him about the town they were going to. It was an old place, with not many tourists visiting it, a few good restaurants, and a beautiful town square. Apollo’s son imagined them going sightseeing there later, sending a postcard Percy had asked for. It warmed his heart even more, despite already feeling content. He looked at Nico describing the place, realising how much he needed to be alone with his boyfriend, even if only to look at him being relaxed and excited like that.

“Nic, can we stay here forever? We’ll fake our deaths, start live like farmers, and swim in the pool every day.” Asked Will upon arriving to the charming town. Streets there were narrow, and made mostly of cobblestone. Buildings didn’t look identical, but were similar enough to resemble the same, rustic style, making the scenery seem familiar and welcoming. Apollo’s son loved every part of it.

“You wouldn’t want that, and you know it.” Said Nico, getting off of his bike as well, and looking left and right, before going forward on the crossroads. “But we can come here whenever we want. I can transport you alone too, if I wouldn’t be able to go.”

“No way!” opposed Will. “It won’t be the same without you, Italian kit…” he started saying, cut off by his boyfriend once again.

“Shush, I’m not ready for that yet. Let’s just… go find the store.” Nico said nonchalantly, but Will could clearly see the blush that appeared on his neck.

“Okay. I’ll wait.” Blonde agreed, following his boyfriend’s steps. They got to the shop after turning two more times. It was placed next to the town square with a big fountain in the middle, and trees growing around it. Will spotted a group of people surrounding something in the centre, but chose to investigate it later, after getting the groceries.

They picked some water and a few toiletries, then Apollo’s son decided that his duty during their first day in Italy was to cook pasta. Nico shook his head in resignation, picking the right ingredients. They were already waiting in line to pay with euros Will got back at home, when he suddenly remembered something else they might need. With an unfazed expression, trying not to look at Nico, he slid a packet of condoms into their basket. Both boys pretended that red appearing on their faces was caused by the heat, despite an AC cooling off the room.

When they left and packed their things into baskets on the bikes, the sun was already going down. Will heard music coming from the centre of the plaza, where he saw people gathering before. They were now dancing in a big group, under the yellow lights hanging above them. He could even see strangers joining the crowd, happily following their steps and moving to the rhythm. Some of them spoke English and looked like tourists.

“Nic” Will said to his boyfriend, watching the scene mesmerized. “Will you dance with me?” he finished, looking at him and reaching out his hand.

“I… don’t really…” Hades’ son started answering, stuttering as he saw Will’s hopeful expression. “Ah, fuck it, let’s go.” Said Nico, taking the other boy’s hand, and running after him towards the colourful crowd. As soon as they were surrounded by dancing strangers, Will’s fingers touched his waist gently, and the blonde started moving his hips to the rhythm. He put one hand in the air, shouting something happily, sound inaudible to Nico because of loud music. Di Angelo never knew the other boy could look so… free. He often watched him being relaxed, but with all their friends around, his boyfriend apparently wasn’t able to let loose as much as surrounded by random foreigners. In the red sunlight, singing just learned lyrics to the song’s refrain, Will looked truly like a demigod. One like those, who children could learn about at school - portrayed as carefree heroes, ready to conquer the world.

“Come on, Nic!” said Will, getting closer, so that his boyfriend could hear him. “I want to see you move…” he whispered in di Angelo’s ear, pressing his hand harder, so that Nico joined the rhythm of the taller boy’s body with his own. Will’s wanting stare caused a revolution in his stomach, making his ambitious nature to take over the shy demeanour. He started slowly moving his shoulders, wrapping his hands around Apollo’s son’s neck. Di Angelo stared back straight into his eyes. _Game is on. –_ he thought.

Solace smirked, although with a blush on his cheeks. He pulled Nico closer, and started moving more energetically, as the song progressed. After a while of dancing like that, Will spun his boyfriend around, making Nico end up with his back pressed against taller boy’s body, face close to the blonde’s neck. Even though it caught him by surprise, Hades’ son didn’t back down, attempting to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek as soon as he got into that position. Due to the rapid action, he wasn’t able to aim it correctly, ending up brushing his lips on freckled skin behind the ear. Will’s suddenly intensified grip on Nico’s shoulder ensured him about how lucky that mistake was.

“You devilish tease.” Said the blonde, swinging Nico back into his previous position. Dark-haired boy smirked.

“I warned you.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing’s easy with me.”

“Maybe that’s why it’s so beautiful…” Will almost whispered, grabbing Nico’s chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Then he moved onto swinging them both to the rhythm of the next song, this one being faster, causing blonde’s long legs to move excitedly, not caring about anyone looking, letting his thoughts vanish with the beat. Nic looked at him, and tried doing the same, not thinking so much about the moves, focusing on the feeling of being connected to this, dancing as wildly as them, group of strangers.

Hades’ son’s felt like he could stay in that moment forever, freezing it in time, and never getting away from a freckled boy, enthusiastically dancing to an Italian song in the small town square.

He didn’t know how long they’ve been there, wonderful experience lasting anywhere from fifteen minutes, to more than an hour. All they knew, was that eventually the crowd started thinning out, and both of their hearts were beating faster with exhaustion, causing two demigods’ gaze to wander back towards the bikes.

When they got back to the house, put away the bikes, and turned on the hazy kitchen lights, everything suddenly fell right into place. The day’s temperature was cooling off along with two boys’ exhaustion, as they unpacked what they bought on the kitchen table (except for one thing Will discretely hid in a drawer upstairs). It felt cosy, and, despite them never cooking in that place before, weirdly familiar. It gave Hades’ son a déjà vu. Like Nico cut the tomatoes as Will reached above his head to find the seasoning a thousand times already, and it was just another one of those evenings.

Cicadas started ticking outside an open window, reminding the younger boy of those nights in the past, when him, his mother and sister, were still able to call their own place home. Maybe that’s why he never visited the country until now. Because he was scared of those times reappearing, without anyone by his side to let them come true.

And yet there he was, looking at Will who was stirring tomato sauce in focus, remaining unaware of all the feelings that small activity awakened in the other boy. Thanks to things like that, all those memories didn’t hurt anymore. Instead, Hades’ son cherished them, treating as clues helping him figure out what kind of life he wanted to lead with the boy in front of him.

_Gods_ – Nico thought to himself, realising how much his mind wandered away. – _I’m planning a **life** with Will. _It wasn’t weird because he didn’t know he loved him - Nico was aware of that for a while now. This kind of wondering surprised him mostly due to his own approach towards relationships with people, which was not to get too attached to them. Or rather – appreciate their presence for the time being, but in constant readiness for everyone to leave eventually. Planning that far ahead was… different. The realisation both scared him, and caused to walk towards his boyfriend, shakingly hugging him from behind.

“I already turned off the sauce, all we have to do now is wait for the pasta to cook.” Said Will proudly, as di Angelo hid his face in the taller boy’s shoulder. “Is everything ok, Nic?” asked Apollo’s son, looking at the smaller figure holding him. Nico muttered something inaudible in response.

“Sorry, I didn’t really hear it.” Said Will, turning around and wrapping his hands around his boyfriend. “Could you repeat that?”

“I said…” started Nico shakingly, with a forehead pressed to the other boy’s chest. “Th-that I r-really… love you, Will. I l-love you so m-much, and I never… ever t-told you, but…” di Angelo stuttered, unaware of how emotionally he was until the breaking words left his mouth. The blonde stood silent, still hugging Nico without any reaction from his side. Younger boy slowly looked up.

Will’s face appeared emotionless, except for eyes, barely noticeably watering with tears.

“Please.” He said, not looking at Nico. “Let’s not say anything for a while. It’s… it’s too much. I just… I don’t know what I’d do, Nic. You… you cause me to…” Will rambled, staring at the wall.

“Look at me.” Demanded the other boy quietly, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s neck. Will closed his eyes. “I said look at me.” He repeated more loudly. Will’s gaze shifted towards brown eyes staring at him expectantly.

“What did you want to say?” asked Nico, not understanding why he was on the verge of tears. It must’ve had something to do with the confession. It felt like opening all of the emotions bottled up inside him. Did Will feel the same?

“I…” started the taller boy, feeling the warmth climbing up his neck. “I feel like I’m going crazy anytime I’m with you. And now, when you say something like that… gods, it just feels like I might suffocate with all this, all this…” he said, looking at Nico, and placing his hand on the other boy’s cheek, like that gesture completed the unfinished sentence.

“Love?” asked him di Angelo, slightly twisting his head in question. He suddenly desired to say that word as much as possible.

“Holy Hera, Nic…” Will said, before giving him a quick, impatient kiss. He shook his head, like he needed proof all that was happening was real, and not just some dream fantasy. “You just said you love me!”

“Yeah, I did.” Confirmed his boyfriend, happily admitting the fact to himself as well. _I really told him_ – thought Nico, unable to believe what just happened, despite being the one doing it. “You’re really bad at following the facts, aren’t you?” he asked teasingly, finally able to shake off a part of his shock. Will’s lips turned into a small smile.

“You…” he repeated once again. “Just said you love me. In our own kitchen. In Italy.” Will said, like he needed to voice out the situation once again, to believe it actually took place. Nico was about to tease him for this retrospection, but before he opened his mouth, Will’s lips already reached them, kissing with what seemed like more passion than di Angelo ever experienced.

“I love you too, Nic” Apollo’s son said after backing away from his boyfriend’s face. “Gods, if I could only show you how much…” he said, sighing at the thought.

“Do it.” Stated Nico, with fire in his eyes. “Show me.” He whispered, bringing Will’s face back down, getting closer to the soft lips, only to stop right in front of them. Di Angelo let out a breath, calming himself down, allowing his boyfriend be the one to close the distance between them. Will’s hands shivered, as he did so, slowly tasting the other boy’s mouth. Nico responded to the touch by curling his fingers in the blonde hair, and breathing deeply through the nose, instinctively knowing that his mouth might be too occupied to do so for a while.

What started softly, quickly became rough, fired up by the desire growing inside them for longer than two boys could recall. Nico opened his mouth, hungrily taking in the warmth of Will’s tongue. He could feel himself wanting more with every second, holding onto his boyfriend’s neck with increasing force. Nico’s lungs screamed, desperate for air, but in that moment breathing seemed awfully unimportant, compared to enjoying Will’s eager actions. 

Eventually, it was the older boy, who broke the connection between them. Nico breathed heavily, as he was backing down, string of saliva spread between their lips. Will looked at him lovingly, but with hunger peeking from behind his eyes, unable to hide it while gazing at the other boy. It wasn’t even hot anymore, because that would mean somewhere existed a colder place, to which this state could be compared. The moment Will looked at him, whole world caught on fire. Air around them became steam. Desire burned through di Angelo’s limbs. His lips were longing to touch what set them aflame, like Nico was a pyromaniac, wanting to see how much warmer his body could get in this heated reality.

“You can say it now.” Dark-haired boy hardly breathed out. His lungs tried to catch as much air as possible, so his senses could get mixed up again, every cell focused on taking in, forbidden up to now, pleasure. Will looked at him questioningly, until his face brightened up with a mischievous smile. It reflected the craving already visible in bright eyes. Oh _yes_.

“Everything for you…” Said Apollo’s son, lowering his head, until soft lips brushed Nico’s earlobe. Or maybe it was just the hot breath? He didn’t know. Di Angelo stopped trusting his senses, the moment fingertips softly caressing his skin seemed to leave burning traces, when in reality they didn’t even touch it with much pressure. This newfound world was unstable, different rules applied here and they didn’t know them yet. But Nico was patient. Patient, curious, and most importantly, ready to learn. Will’s nose touched his boyfriend’s flushed cheek as he spoke.

“…kitten”

As it turned out, he could get hotter.

Nico pushed the other boy towards the counter, so that he could climb onto his lap, settling on the almost bare thighs. He shivered at the thought of kissing them later, leaving marks on sensitive skin. Younger boy grabbed his boyfriend’s neck possessively, finding his way to the mouth, that touched him so sweetly many times before. Only now everything was different, because there wasn’t anyone waiting behind the door, any other chores to do. Freedom of having their own space overwhelmed Nico to the point of letting all the attachments go loose, allowing himself to fall, chasing after desires they both had. This led to two boys becoming tired even faster, uneven breathing once again getting in the way of their mutual want. Hades’ son broke the kiss, inhaling rapidly.

Blue eyes looked at him expectantly, but as he got closer, to once again melt away in the taste of Will’s lips, Nico realised how much his boyfriend was heaving. With how big struggle blonde’s heart beaten in his chest. Nico backed away, taking in the alluring mess consisting of flushed, freckled skin, and parted lips. They moved as hot, deep breaths tried to escape, reflecting how all the heat collected between two bodies was too much for Will’s lungs to handle.

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” Said overwhelmed Hades’ son, which caused his boyfriend to exhale even quicker. Nico gasped at the sight, combining it with moving forward his hips. Melting under the black jeans, his thighs wrapped harder around the body beneath him, seeking for pleasure. Nico whined, both finding it and immediately realising, that it wouldn’t be enough. Will panted, visibly struggling to find words, that could express the desire glowing in his eyes. But Nico knew. Knew how much his boyfriend wanted to kiss him, touch him, and give Nico the whole world, if he only asked him for it. That thought drove the boy crazy, ambitious nature not allowing to step down a challenge. Combined with the sudden need to make his boyfriend squirm beneath his hands, it gave Hades’ son an idea.

“N-Nic.” Will tried to speak, still panting heavily. 

“Shh, breathe…” whispered Nico, and placed a kiss in the corner of trembling lips, quickly moving onto the other boy’s jawline. Muffled moan echoed in the room, hands with long fingers squeezing his thighs even stronger than before. Hades’ son could feel pressure growing between them, but as long as he would make his overwhelmed boyfriend voice out more of these sounds, it didn’t matter. _You’re amazing_ _–_ thought di Angelo, as he gently sucked the freckled skin on Will’s neck, listening to quiet whispers, resonating in his head like the most beautiful concert.

“You’re so good, Nic… feels so… warm.” The blonde almost purred with content, throwing back his head, allowing Nico to prep the other boy’s neck with kisses. His hands slid under di Angelo’s shirt, loosing themselves in slowly stroking the soft skin. Hades’ son worked his way down Will’s nape, eventually moving onto the collarbone. Blonde closed his eyes, pleasured by the caress. Nico smiled, stopping for a second, admiring the sight. Gods, his boyfriend was gorgeous.

“Will…” he gasped, unintentionally breathlessly, grabbing the other boy’s waist and pressing his lips to the ones above him. Their chests touched as hot mouths connected, all the desire flooding back to them with double force. Nico felt like two bodies became one organism, merged heart rates and heaving breaths constantly fighting for dominance, seeking closeness. It was overwhelming, Will’s burning thigs shaking beneath him, as his tongue found the way to Nico’s mouth. The kiss was passionate, older boy eager to express gratitude and want he felt towards his boyfriend, while di Angelo held onto, sensitive due to his earlier actions, Will’s neck.

They trembled as it all became too much, almost untying themselves from each other’s grip, only to tighten it even closer, at the realisation of emptiness following the first action. Everything was a delirious, greedy, hot mess.

Nico wouldn’t have it any other way.

But Will taking control made him notice the aching problem in his jeans even more. Kitchen counter suddenly felt too small, too firm under his sore knees. The back caressed by his boyfriend’s fingers needed to lay down on something more comfortable, disappearing in the smooth material, as Nico arched with pleasure.

“Will.” He said quietly, and blue eyes looked at him questioningly. Sun disappeared behind the horizon, pasta was still cooking quietly, like nothing had happened. Only air was now heated to what felt like thousand degrees, steaming between their unfulfilled bodies, when Nico voiced out his suggestion. “Let’s go upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this work that's all, but I can add another, smutty chapter, describing their first time, in a different one. Would any of you be interested in that?  
> Anyways, thanks for reading my story! Let me know if you enjoyed it, or if there's anything I could improve.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the notes, I just wanted to let you know it's my first fic written in english (since it's not my primary language), so don't be too harsh on the mistakes, please. But if you see anything that sounds weird or is gramatically incorrect, definitely let me know :)  
> Ok, that's all from me. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!


End file.
